Let's Race!
by bodysurfer27
Summary: What would happen if Kid Flash challenged Starfire to a friendly race?


**A/N:** **So, this idea popped into my head as I tossed and turned last night and it would not leave me alone so I just had to write it. I'm surprised nobody else has come up with idea before (that I know of at least). I did attempt to do some research however I have not found an idea like this written before. What would happen if Kid Flash challenged Starfire to a friendly race?**

 **Note: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Starfire hummed as she laid Silkie in his small bed in the corner of her room. The tired little trouble-maker had fallen asleep while his _k'norfka_ put new curtains on the curtain rod. The purple colored fabric blanketed the large window nicely. The Tamaranean princess couldn't help but smile with excitement as she admired the brand new solid purple curtains. It was about time the destroyed ones were thrown away and the new ones Robin had bought her replaced the old. She backed away from her snoozing _bumgorf_ and spun on her heel. Now what?

Robin was out doing the patrolling. Beast Boy had dragged Raven to the mall of shopping. Cyborg denied her help to fix the car of T. Her friends were all busy and with Silkie sleeping, Starfire suddenly got the wave of the boredom. So, the space Alien decided to leave the quietness of her bedroom for the television in the common room. Still humming, she floated into the common room. She picked up the remote and turned on the television-just like Robin taught her to. She scrolled through the channels until she landed on the _World of Fungus_ channel. However, the program happened to be a re-run today. Of course.

Starfire sighed. She continued to do the surfing of the channels until a documentary about Earthen food appeared on the screen. With a nod, the redhead set the remote down and settled into the sofa. Suddenly a thought burst through her head and she shot up into the air. Mustard would make it better!

With a newfound happiness, Starfire entered the kitchen area then froze with a startled gasp.

"Friend Kid Flash!" The civilian clothed teen turned his head away from scanning the refrigerator for food.

"Hey, Star. You're looking good today." He winked before returning his focus to the food. "So, is Robin here?"

He proceeded to remove several Tupper ware containers full of colorful (and moving) Tamaranean delicacies. Each container held a different creation-such as bluish gray looking pudding in one, greenish yellowish mashed potato equivalent looking mush in another. Reddish orange (moving) limbs had the poor speedster's eyes widening in surprise. He quickly pulled out every non-Earthen looking thing in the refrigerator before continuing his search for something to eat.

"No. He is not the here. What is the reason for your visit to the 'Tower of Titans'?" Starfire tilted her head to the side, curious for the reasoning of the Titan's abrupt appearance.

"Oh y'know. Jinx kicked me out. She said something about too much noise. Figured I could hang out here for awhile." The Tamaranean princess nodded though her friend did not see her do so.

"Of course. Would you like some Tamaranean-"

"No thanks, Star. This leftover pizza will do." He shut the refrigerator while opening the box of leftover pizza from the night before. "So, how is my dear Richard?" Starfire's green eyes widened as it took her a moment to remember who he was referring to. She blinked then gave him a gentle smile.

"He is the fine. He is doing the patrolling."

"Always working. Just like his father." Kid Flash shook his head, though a small smile graced his own face. "And the others?"

"Friend Cyborg is working on the 'car of T,' Friend Raven is with Friend Beast Boy at the 'mall of shopping'." She recited the words like she had committed them to her memory.

"And they left you here alone?" Kid Flash snorted, his eating paused for a moment. "That's smart."

"I do not understand what is smart...?"

"Nevermind. So, where's Silkie? I would've thought he'd be nippin' at your heels."

"He is doing the sleeping. I do not know what my heels have to do with the conversation." Starfire's green eyes narrowed in confusion.

"It's an express-forget it. I'll have my dear Richard explain it to you later." The redheaded Alien nodded slowly. "It's slang." Her eyes lit up with a flicker of understanding.

"Oh! I see." Kid Flash finished the slice of pizza in his gloved hand. Starfire stood there watching him. The kitchen was silent, save for the teenager's devouring of the leftover pizza.

"Starfire." He said after he swallowed another slice of pizza a few minutes later. "Do you want to do something fun?"

"Like what?" The Tamaranean Princess tilted her head to the side, clearly intrigued.

"Like...I dunno...something. Anything."

"We can watch the channel of fungus."

"Nah. What about...something outside?"

"We can do the course of training."

"I got it! What about a race!"

"What is this race you speak of?"

"It's when...how should I...has Richard told you about the human marathons?" Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"With the 'lines of finish' and the running?"

"Yes!" He snapped his fingers, setting the closed box of pizza down on the counter. "Exactly. So, what if we were to have a little marathon of our own?" Starfire floated then twirled in the air.

"Oh what a glorious idea, Friend Kid Flash! Where shall we marathon to?"

"'M'kay. Hmm...first one to the library and back to the tower wins."

"Wins what?" Kid Flash nodded, lost in thought.

"Of course. We need to wager something good." He mumbled, beginning to pace-he was merely a blur to the human eye. "Something meaningful." He continued. Starfire's head moved from side to side to track the superhuman speedster. "Yet something fun." Suddenly, he stopped. "I've got it! Loser has to spend a week in the winning Titan's Tower."

"That does not seem too terrible."

"Oh-oh! Not for us, but for Robin and Jinx. That'll teach them to leave us all alone and bored." He fist pumped his brilliance. "I am so smart sometimes." He congratulated himself.

"But Friend Kid Flash, are not you and Friend Jinx not staying in a Tower of Titan's."

"We're with Titan's East right now. Mas y Menos are driving Bee crazy. She thinks Jinx will help keep 'em outta her hair." Kid Flash sighed at his choice of words.

"Why would they-"

"They wouldn't. Nevermind, Star."

"But, Friend Kid Flash, who is going to be doing the watching of us to declare the winning Titan?"

"Cyborg. You said he's working on the car, right? It'll be perfect. Richard has no idea." The speedster giggled and rubbed his hands together evilly.

"But, Friend Jinx-" Kid Flash merely waved his hand to dismiss her worry.

"Eh, she'll live. It was her idea to throw me out anyway."

"But-"

"Now as for rules. Hmm...Let's see. No starbolts, no extra powers, and no help from other Titans-"

"But Friend-"

"It's gotta be fair and square-"

"I cannot do the running."

"I know. You're going to be flying. You're fast, right? That's how we're gonna race. Your feet can't touch the ground. You must be flying horizontal at all times and...I think that's it." Kid Flash straightened himself. "Okay. Review of the rules: no starbolts, no extra powers-only running or in your case flying, and no help from other Titans. Am I forgetting anything?"

"I do not believe so-"

"Good. Alright. Let's shake on it. Fair race. So, ready to lose?" Kid Flash beamed at Starfire, his eyes lit up with childish delight as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"I do not think it is I who will be doing the losing." She smiled sweetly before she took his hand in her and they shook on it.


End file.
